Come Back
by Kaitsu Himaru
Summary: A little Idea i had for a NaruHina fanfic Pls R&R MAY BE OCxOC in FUTURE!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID! I DO HOWEVER, OWN MY O.C'S, Katsu and her older brother, Ryu!

Chapter 1: Naruto and Hinata

It was a cloudy, rainy night when Hinata and I chose to run as far away from Konoha as humanly possible. Her father, the Lord Hyuuga, didn't even know what was in store for him the next morning. I'm sad to admit it, but, I do kinda miss my hometown. So does Hina-Chan. I guess that's what we get for not telling anyone (except a select few, who we could trust; Tsunade Baa-Chan, Jiraiya, and Kakashi- Sensei) that we were leaving.

Fourteen Years Later:

"UHG! Why did Dad have to send us on mail call duty, _today_!?" Complained a girl, she was no younger than thirteen and had shoulder length, spiky blond hair with piercing blue eyes.

"Do you ever _stop_ complaining?!" Groaned an annoyed boy. He was taller than the girl by a couple inches, had the same blond hair and the same blue eyes as the thirteen-year-old.

"Well _sorry_ for voicing _my_ opinion, Ryu-kun!" The girl said in a very sarcastic way. "Anyway, do you know where we are?"

"Um......." Ryu sweat dropped, "Sadly, I don't..... The map ran out a few miles ago... Sorry, Katsu."

"W-_WHAT!?_" Katsu screamed, causing her brother to cover his ears in pain.

Just as she was about to yell again, she stopped and took a defensive position, "Ryu, do you feel that?"

Ryu looked at his sister and nodded once, "Yeah, what should we do?"

"How should_ I_ know?! You're the one with the Mr. Tough Guy attitude!" Katsu hissed under her breath. She could sense the feeling coming closer to her and her brother, "Who's there? Show yourselves, NOW!" She barked.

Suddenly, three adults emerged from the trees. One was a woman with shoulder length pink hair, the other two were men, one had black spiky hair, the other had spiky silver hair. They all wore the same outfit for the most part. And the same head band.

"W-Who are you? Why are you on the border of the Fire Country?"

"WHAT!?" Katsu and Ryu yelled at once.

"_I_ told you we took the wrong turn!" Katsu yelled and smacked her brother on the back of his head.

"W-WHAT!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T WANT TO STOP FOR DIRECTIONS! WOMANS INTUITION MY ASS! YOU, YOU TEME!" Ryu fought back.

"Oh so now_ I'm_ the one with the map? That's sooooo the last straw, Ryu!" Katsu said as her eyes turned to a clearish blue.

"Oh! So scary! What cha gonna do? Make me piss myself! Your tricks are so old,Katsu!" Ryu yelled and crossed his arms.

"Eh-hem!" The woman scoffed, causing the two siblings to whip around, "Good, now that I've gotten your attention, mind telling us who you two are?"

"Pffft. Yeah, whatever. I'm Ryu. And the idiot next to me is my little sis, Katsu." Ryu rolled his eyes.

"HEY! I'm only younger than you by like, one minute!" Katsu criticized.

"Hey! Twerps! You got a last name with those names of yours?" This time the black haired guy spoke. His voice was clearly showing annoyance.

"Oh and um, why do you have the byakugan?" The sliver head asked.

"To answer the silver dude, we were born with it. Mom's got it too." Katsu answered Kakashi's question first.

"And to answer your question, Mister I'm too good for this, _our_ last name is Uzumaki." Ryu finished.

"Wha- What!? You're kidding, right?" The three adults asked, shocked.

"No? Why would we lie 'bout our Dad's Suriname? We don't lie 'bout stuff like that. We _are_ chunin after all." Katsu and Ryu weirdly asked at the same time.

"What's your parent's first names?" The silver dude asked.

"What's it to you?" Ryu said snidely.

"Well, if it's the Uzumaki I used to know, then that should explain things." The silver dude said calmly, clearly annoyed.

"Hmpf." Katsu sighed and turned to Ryu. They nodded at each other and turned to face the group.

"Dad told us to do this if we ever ran into people who asked about him. 'Why do you care, you never helped me. You only made me hate my life even more. So why should I tell you anything about how I am or where I am. So back outta my life you fucking annoying pieces of shit. I can't believe I once called you guys my friends." Ryu blurted out.

"Well, that's not what he told me. He told me to watch out for two people. A kunoichi with pink hair, and a self centered bastard who only wants revenge or sumthin like that. I'm taking it that you are the two he talked about." Katsu said as she made her eyes turn back to normal.

The three adults were dumbfounded and speechless.

"Hahahahaaa! Kage bushin no jutsu!" A voice rang out through the woods.

"Fuck. We should have known that Dad would be following us. It's only a matter of time he gets..... Bored......" Katsu and Ryu started to sulk.

As the group of three regained their thought patterns, they felt a strange yet familiar presence.

"Oi! You two are busted. You said that you wouldn't get lost this time... Well, this is the sixth time this month, guys." A man said and he jumped down in front of the twins, "Oh and you might want to rethink your word choices."

"Sorry, Dad." The twins sighed and drooped their heads.

"Hey, we're only human. We're prone to make mistakes." The man said and ruffled his kids' hair.

"Dad.... Is that the self centered teme, you talked about?" Ryu pointed at Sasuke.

"And is that the annoying obnoxious teme fan girl?" Katsu pointed at Sakura the same time Ryu pointed at Sasuke.

The man shivered as he heard their questions. 'Shit', he thought, 'Busted'.

"What was that? I didn't _quite _hear that last part." The kunoichi said angrily as she popped her knuckles.

".... Kids, run. _Now!_" The man said jokingly and his kids did as they were told. They immediately bolted up onto a tree branch, laughing hysterically.

"And so what if I insulted you? You did it to me a lot more. And it hurt far worse than how my kids just made you feel." The man growled angrily as he took off his nin-mask, turning and facing the three ninja.

"Nar- Naruto?!" The kunoichi said in shock.

"Sorry, But do I know any of you? I don't recall... Maybe because you and teme there never really cared. How many times did you even try looking for me and Hinata? I know how many times." Naruto said rudely but truthfully.

"Wha?" Was Naruto's old team mates' response.

"Yeah. We weren't far away at all. We'd just put a henge on each other. We went by the names Katsu and Ryu. 'Bout two months after we "disappeared", I talked to Tsunade Baa-Chan, Jiraiya, and even Kakashi-Sensei to figure out what we should do. Although, none of 'em have met my kids... Until today. The total amount of times you two went looking for me and Hina-Chan was a number of twice. The second time you left, that's when Kakashi-Sensei stayed for a meeting with Tsunade Baa-Chan. He helped us get out." Naruto explained. Pain and sorrow filled his eyes.

"Oi! Dad! Where's Mom? She was with you when we left. Does that mean she came too?" Katsu asked as she popped up next to her dad unexpectedly, causing him to flinch.

"Huh? Oh... Uh I think so." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Dad, you're a really bad husband.... Ya know? I so hope that Ryu doesn't take that trait from you at least." Katsu sighed as she smacked her head with her palm.

Katsu sighed again only to hear a buzzing coming from her father's pocket, "Dad, your pager is going off."

"Shit! Thanks Kat!" Naruto rushed as he pulled out a small speaker phone with a small head set.

"Uzumaki here, what's your status?" Naruto said in a leader-like way.

"Wait- WHAT!? The sound, AGAIN!? DAMMIT! I though we were done with this shit!"

"Well, can you hold them off for 'bout an hour?"

"Yeah, just about to get Tsunade from leaf. I-I ran into-"

"Yeah.... Them. Yeah I'll tele back over to Mizu asap. Good luck, you'll need it." Naruto ended the transmition and sighed angrily.

The others looked at him curiously as he hung up his pager/phone.

"What the hell was that about?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well, Ryu and Katsu here, were 'sposed to get here about, I'd say, two hours ago to warn this village of an upcoming attack by the Sound. But, my village intercepted the spies and since my village is one of this village's main allies, we had to come and deliver the message." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Hey, Dad, aren't you supposed to be telling everyone the plan?" Ryu looked at his father questionably.

"No, that's why I put Hakuyo in charge of defenses. Anyway, Katsu, go find your mom. Ryu, go with her as well. Tell her I'm on the 4th. She'll understand." Naruto asked in a father-like tone.

Ryu and Katsu both nodded as only Katsu responded, "She's on her way. 'Bout ¼ of a mile."

"Right. Now go tell her." With that, Naruto shushuned to go to his and Hinata's meeting place.

"Ryu, stay here. I'll go tell Mom, kay?" Katsu smirked at her brother.

"Yeah, you still owe me from the last time I beat you in a ramen eating contest!" Ryu said as he stuck his tongue out at his sister.

After Katsu left, Ryu immediately reverted back to his "normal" self. That was, a shy, quiet boy. The replica of Hinata.

"So, Ryu, was it? Where do you live?" Sakura asked in an irksomely nice way.

"Um, Mizu Village. M-my Da-dad is the ka-kage there. Um, I think I should leave now." Ryu's tone was a mixture of sorts as he turned around and walked towards where his sister ran off.

"RYU! I THOUGHT DAD TOLD YOU TO STAY THERE! HE APPARENTLY TRUSTS THESE PEOPLE ENOUGH TO PROTECT YOU!" Katsu screamed at the top of her lungs at her brother.

"Katsu Uzumaki! What have I told you about bossing your brother around, hmm?" A sweet womanly yet unnerving voice sighed.

"So-sorry Mom." The young girl was now shivering in fear.

"Now, your Father told you to tell me to meet him on the 4th, right?" The womans voice said as she remembered the statement, her daughter quickly nodded, "Okay, let's go find him."

Pls read and review! I need some input! PLS NO FLAMES!


End file.
